Escenarios cotidianos
by Izumi.Maiko
Summary: No importa cuándo ni donde, porque en todos los escenarios posibles, ellos se aman. Serie de drabbles.
1. Buenas noches

Esto nació a consecuencia de que en ocasiones (sobre todo durante la madrugada cuando no puedo dormir y también cuando viajo) se me vienen a la mente historias lindas para este par de ninjas, y pensé que sería buena idea compartirlas. La idea original era que fueran puras viñetas y drabbles SNS pero quizás meta algo de HashiMada e ItaDei, u otros que no tienen pareja en especial, cosa que especificaré en el título.

Espero que lo disfruten.

 **Buenas noches**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

SasuNaruSasu

Para Naruto el puesto de Hokage resultó ser bastante agotador, Konoha había crecido mucho y el trabajo que desempeñaron sus predecesores no fue ni por asomo comparable al de él.

Logró desocuparse de todo por eso de las dos de la mañana, afortunadamente era viernes y el sábado no tendría que despertar temprano, así que aprovecharía para dormir hasta tarde.

Llegó a su casa, una linda y acogedora construcción con un jardín muy amplio, la habían adquirido en cuanto le dieron el nombramiento de Hokage y aún la estaban pagando. Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la ducha, con sumo cuidado y procurando no hacer ruido, pues no quería molestar. Cuando salió de bañarse eran casi las tres, se sentó en el sofá de la sala mientras esperaba que su cabello secara, el cual lo traía bastante corto así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, y sin caer en cuenta quedó dormido.

Al cabo de unos minutos escuchó ruidos en la cocina, despertó y lo vio dirigirse hacia el dormitorio con un vaso de agua.

—¿Vas a dormir aquí? —sin antes saludarle y sin la menor expresión en su rostro Sasuke arrojó la pregunta.

Naruto tardó en responder, apenas estaba espabilando pero alcanzó a escuchar bien la cuestión.

—Me quedé dormido sin querer —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y continuó de largo.

—Como quieras. Ya sabes dónde están las mantas.

El Hokage siguió a Sasuke hacia el dormitorio y se metió bajo las mantas de la amplia cama que compartía con su pareja. Segundos después Sasuke hizo lo mismo y se giró dándole la espalda.

Cuando sintió que el sueño le estaba venciendo de nuevo, Naruto alargó un brazo y atrajo a Sasuke hacia él, le abrazó con mucha fuerza y Sasuke respondió entrelazando su mano con la del rubio que descansaba en su pecho, giró el rostro y se dieron un corto beso.

Naruto sonrió, en todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos Sasuke jamás le había dejado dormir en el sofá, siempre se aparecía en medio de la sala con algún pretexto como el de esa madrugada para intentar llamar su atención, y el era inmensamente feliz porque Sasuke, a pesar de conservar su carácter frío, tenía detalles como ese, eran acciones pequeñas que delataban lo increíblemente tierno que podría llegar a ser.

El Hokage cayó dormido, arrullado por el respirar acompasado y los latidos del corazón de su amado novio.


	2. No es manipulación

**No es manipulación**

Sasuke sabía que tenía poder sobre Naruto, no solo lo sabía, estaba consciente de que podía doblegar la voluntad del séptimo Hokage a su antojo. Aunque eso no quería decir que se aprovechara de ello. Uchiha Sasuke _jamás_ utilizaría su influencia en Naruto para lograr salirse con la suya, eso no era ético, de ninguna manera.

Pero una cosa era meterse en los asuntos de la aldea, cosa que procuraba no hacer, y otra muy diferente eran los asuntos del día a día en su hogar porque Naruto creía que mandaba, que era quien llevaba las riendas de la reciente familia conformada por ellos dos y le gustaba mantener esa posición, hacía escándalo cuando algo no salía como él quería, pero ¿Qué pareja medianamente cuerda compraría una casa de plano circular? Eso estaba prohibido hasta por el _feng_ _shui_.

La última discusión había sido la peor, no eran caprichos, Sasuke simplemente pensaba con lógica y cabeza fría a diferencia del _dobe_ que era 99% emocional.

— Quitarás el nombramiento a Hinata como representante de los Hyūga ante el concejo ciudadano —

El té que estaba pasando por la garganta de Naruto casi salía de regreso cuando escuchó a Sasuke decirle, mejor dicho ordenarle, que diera reverso al nombramiento de la chica.

Naruto se estaba atragantando pero Sasuke no se inmutó y continuó ingiriendo su desayuno.

—¡¿De qué hablas teme?! Sabes lo difícil que es revocar un nombramiento como ese.

—No es apta para el puesto, si me hubieras preguntado antes...

—¡Es la heredera del clan! Hiashi no quiso ser el representante. Lo qué pasa es que estás celoso.

Fue entonces que Sasuke se digno a mirarle. No estaba celoso, para nada, simplemente analizaba mejor las cosas.

—No tiene determinación, es altamente influenciable y cualquiera puede manipularla. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es revocarla.

—¡Sasuke! No me puedes decir eso, déjate de tonterías lo de Hinata y yo paso hace mucho tiempo y apenas salimos un mes dattebayo.

—Hn, haz lo que quieras.

Naruto quedó tranquilo, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo porque era obvio que Sasuke estaba celoso.

Pero Sasuke sacaría su arma secreta, la última carta, la frase suprema que hacía que Naruto dijera **_sí_** a todo.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el rubio cuando Sasuke se levantó de la mesa y tomó una pequeña bolsa de viaje que tenía en la sala.

—Me voy con Orochimaru.

Entonces sí, Naruto se atragantó.

—¡De qué hablas! ¿Ese mal nacido no piensa morir hasta tenerte?

Para Naruto no había temor más grande que el sannin se aprovechara de su hermoso novio. Aún le guardaba rencor por lo de hacía doce años atrás.

—No es asunto tuyo.

Después de pensarlo Naruto decidió revocar a Hinata y nombrar a Hanabi.

Sasuke no solía meterse en asuntos de la aldea pero ese tema eran palabras mayores y de ninguna manera, en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia Hinata estaría una hora a menos de diez metros de Naruto dos días a la semana.


	3. Día Especial

**Día Especial**

Faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol, por lo tanto era muy temprano tomando en cuenta que estaban a mitad del verano, pero prefería cruzar la ciudad antes de que comenzara la vida cotidiana. Salió el hostal en donde se hospedaba, muy a su pesar tuvo que ponerse la larga capa oscura, no le molestaba pero el calor en esos días no daba tregua ni en la madrugada.

Cuando caminó algunos kilómetros notó la humedad propia de la espesura del bosque y en el horizonte el follaje tomaba color. Suspiro y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, levantó su brazo y atrapó en el aire una kunai que fue disparada hacia él. Cuando lo vio lo primero que notó fue el peculiar brillo de la plata y después la horrorosa caligrafía de quien había escrito el mensaje inscrito en el trozo de papel que colgaba del mango.

"Feliz cumpleaños" leyó, y su sonrisa se ensanchó sin poder evitarlo.

Giró su vista hacia el árbol que tenía identificado desde hacía varios metros, pero no la mantuvo mucho tiempo en esa dirección, porque el emisario del arma se puso frente a él.

̶ ̶ No eres un clon ̶ dijo sin aparentar sorpresa, pues también lo sabía desde hacía metros atrás.

Por respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa, de esas que tanto le gustaban, y después un abrazo fuerte y cálido.

̶ Los clones se han quedado en la aldea, tienen indicación de no desaparecer hasta dentro de 24 horas

La voz cálida y esas palabras le hicieron sentir increíblemente bien y correspondió el abrazo, suspirando y perdiéndose en los recuerdos que le causaban ese aroma tan peculiar.

̶ Espero que no te retractes de tus palabras ̶ pronunció con un tono juguetón, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el otro.

̶ ¡Jamás lo he hecho!

̶ Lo se

Se separaron del abrazo y se miraron fijamente, con ternura y con nostalgia, diciéndose muchas cosas sin pronunciar palabras.

̶ No pensaba dejarte solo, Sasuke

̶ Naruto, eso también lo se

Se abrazaron nuevamente, felices de estar juntos, porque si de algo estaban seguros es que siempre se tendrían el uno al otro y siempre serían prioridad para el contrario.


	4. Agradable Sorpresa

**Agradable Sorpresa**

 *********

Esa mañana Sasuke se despertó de mejor humor que otros días, el Hokage, o sea su pareja, había decidido darle el día libre por tratarse de su cumpleaños, a pesar de que él alegó que sólo se trataba de un día más en el calendario; porque a decir verdad, no le agradaba celebrarlo después de la muerte de sus padres y a pesar de que ya habían pasado alrededor de quince años de ese día aún no se acostumbraba. Pero el buen humor por tener un día libre nada se lo podría quitar.

En cuanto sus sentidos se normalizaron percibió que no estaba solo en casa, esperaba, de verdad esperaba de todo corazón que a Naruto no se le hubiera ocurrido alguna tontería cursi para celebrar el día. Y no es que le molestaran las tonterías cursis que Naruto hacía pero el insistente rubio tenía que entender que las decisiones de Sasuke Uchiha se respetan ¡Y más en su casa!

Se cepilló los dientes, se medio acomodó el cabello y después de escuchar una orquesta de platos cayendo al suelo salió del dormitorio hacia la cocina y encontró a su pareja con un ridículo (adorable) delantal de ranas y cubierto de harina hasta las cejas, pero con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en el rostro.

̶ ¡Buenos días Sasuke! ̶ exclamó Naruto sin perder el buen ánimo.

El Uchiha giró la vista hacia la mesa y encontró servido su desayuno favorito y un intento de pastel de cumpleaños. Y no es que Sasuke fuera vulnerable a la sonrisa del Hokage ¡De ninguna manera! Pero quería evitare problemas y pleitos de parejas, así que respondió de la manera más cordial posible.

̶ Buenos días, dobe.

Se sentó a la mesa y Naruto le siguió después de quitarse el delantal, pero antes le rodeó los hombros por la espalda y le dio un beso suave en la mejilla.

̶ Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo ̶

Sasuke le respondió con un beso en los labios, y después con un pequeño gracias. No sólo por tomarse el tiempo en preparar algo especial para él, sino por llenar sus días oscuros de radiante luz, por hacerle sentir querido y por hacerlo un hombre tan inmensamente feliz, después de haber creído que nunca volvería a serlo.


	5. Sin lugar a dudas

**Sin lugar a dudas**  
Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.

La batalla estaba en su momento más crucial, Naruto lo sabía, tenía experiencia en eso. En el campo Sarada y ChoCho estaban deteniendo a las fuerzas del enemigo y Boruto seguro estaría enfrentándose a uno de los más amenazantes, pero a lo lejos, a kilómetros de la aldea Sasuke se había llevado al enemigo principal, hacía varios minutos que el Uchiha estaba dando solo la batalla. Naruto había pasado al cuartel en donde estaban Hinata y Himawari, su Byakūgan era indispensable en esa área. En realidad había pasado a despedirse. Cuando salió del cuartel escuchó unos pasos que a apresurados detrás.

̶ ¡Naruto! ̶ la voz suave de su esposa le hizo girar su mirada y se topó con sus blancos ojos inundados en lágrimas ̶ No vayas, por favor ̶ le suplicó.

̶ Tengo que hacerlo Hinata ̶

̶ Podrías morir ̶

̶ No te preocupes, Sasuke está allá, cuando hacemos equipo no hay quien nos detenga ̶ respondió con una sonrisa, sin estar convencido, pero intentando tranquilizar a Hinata.

El Hokage se giró en dirección hacia donde estaba Sasuke, apresurado por llegar a reforzar su pelea; pero entonces Hinata dijo algo que le atravesó el pecho como si se tratara de cientos de dagas.

̶ ¿Y si Sasuke muere primero? ¿Qué será de ti? ̶

Y Naruto, tomando un semblante serio, aún dándole la espalda le miró por encima del hombro y le respondió la frase más contundente que le había dicho a su esposa.

̶ Si Sasuke muere... iré tras él.


	6. Ingenio

**Ingenio**  
Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

.

Al principio Sasuke no había estado muy de acuerdo en tener hijos. Y no era por egoísmo, sino todo lo contrario, le preocupa de sobremanera la presión social que habría sobre el pequeño. No sólo sería hijo de dos hombres, sino que sería el hijo de los dos hombres más poderosos del mundo ninja – modestia aparte –, sería el último en la estirpe Uchiha, el hijo del Hokage. Pero como siempre Naruto y sus argumentos algo hippies lograron convencerle, a su favor tenía que ya estaban comprobados con él. El amor lo puede todo ¿O no?

Después de una plática larga y tendida y un acuerdo justo con Orochimaru, pasados algunos meses tuvieron en sus brazos a una cosita pequeña y frágil, sin duda sería extremadamente poderoso, pero para eso faltaban al menos unos quince años.

Nadie los preparó para ser padres, un bebé era tremendamente agotador. Naruto y él se turnaban para despertarse en la madrugada a atender a su amado retoño, pero hubo una semana en la que Sasuke no escuchó llorar al niño por las noches, intrigado una madrugada fue hasta el dormitorio del bebé y vio a Naruto en el amplio sofá que usaban para arrullar al pequeño en sus brazos, estaba dormido y su hijo parecía estar agarrando algo del pecho del rubio, fijó su mirada en la zona y vio un bulto que resaltaba en el pecho del Hokage ¿Acaso era lo que parecía? No pudo quedarse con la curiosidad.

̶ ¿Qué es eso, dobe?

El aludido despertó sobre saltado y Sasuke repitió la pregunta.

̶ Oh, esto. Es una teta.

̶ Un seno ̶ corrigió el Uchiha.

̶ Esto...sí, mira, lo rellenas de leche, lo cuelgas de tu hombro y entonces el bebé cree que es real ̶ explicaba el rubio mientras tocaba obscenamente el artefacto, era un espectáculo realmente bizarro, _en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra_ ̶ Seguramente te parece ridículo pero es con lo único que logré calmarlo ̶ siguió diciendo ̶ Shikamaru me lo recomendó ̶ finalizó pronunciando lo ultimo con cierta confidencialidad.

̶ Dame eso y ve a dormir ̶ respondió el moreno ante un perplejo Naruto.

Después de que Sasuke se acomodara el aparato en cuestión y tomara asiento su pareja le dio un pequeño beso a su bebé y después otro a él.

̶ Buenas noches ̶ se dijeron al unísono.

Y ciertamente a Sasuke le parecía bastante ridículo, pero a final de cuentas ¿Qué no haría por su hijo?


End file.
